enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
New Mongol Empireball
New Mongol Empireball|nativename = : Шинэ Монголын эзэнт гүрэн|image = New Mongol Empireball.png|government = Far Right Military Dictatorship under a Semi-Constitutional Monarchy|personality = Dark, Aggressive, kind to allies, evil to enemies|language = Official: Mongolian Minority: Tuvan Russian|type = Mongoloid|capital = Ulaanbaatar|religion = Buddhism|friends = Celtic Empireball Khmer Empireball Kingdom of Laosball Eastern States of Americaball Tsardom of Serbiaball Western States of North Americaball Chileball Uzbekistanball The west|enemies = Primorskyball Socialist Republic of Chinaball oh shit... Anti-western nations|likes = The Mongol Empire, Genghis Khan, the west|hates = Typhoons|intospace = No, but he can into smile|bork = Khan Khan}}New Mongol Empireball is a country located in East Asia. He is a far right military dictatorship under a semi constitutional monarchy, and he misses the days of the Mongol Empire. He owns Mongolia and Tuva History Many Mongols started feeling nostalgic for the Mongol Empire, and believe that Mongolia was great back then, so the military formed a government in Mongolia and appointed a king to act as a semi-constitutional monarch. They then annexed Tuva, as they are similar to Mongolia. Despite being a far-right dictatorship, he is friendly with the west, and his main rival is Primorskyball. He also plans on reverting the Mongolian language back to its original vertical script. They have recently passed a law, making it extremely difficult to obtain a journalist visa. The journalist can’t have a history of criticizing the Mongolian government, even abroad, they will be kept under tight supervision, it’s a “one strike and you’re out” policy for foreign journalists, and entering as a journalist on another visa (such as a tourist or business visa) is a crime. Even then, only journalists from allied nations are allowed to enter the country. He recently expanded into Altai and Khakassia Relationships Friends: Celtic Empireball - first friend and a westernized country in Europe Khmer Empireball - fellow Asian monarchist Kingdom of Laosball - another Asian monarchist, and thanks for helping me boost my economy Eastern States of Americaball - American friend and the biggest western country. Tsardom of Serbiaball - I signed a non aggression pact with him and we trade weapon designs, army strategies, and tungsten. But please, do me a favor and cut ties with this stupid easterner which is soon to be my territory Western States of North Americaball - another American friend Chileball - South American friend! We are both similar in terms of ideology. Pinochet was a hero, and we both got screwed over by left-wing leaders Uzbekistanball - another country that is similar to me in terms of ideology Neutral: Melanesian Federationball - he doesn’t like the fact that I’m allied with the Khmer Empire, but we both support the west, so we usually get along Manchurian Empireball - we both hate China but please give me Inner Mongolia Enemies: Primorskyball - I SHALL ANNEX YOU, JUST LIKE HOW THE OLD MONGOL EMPIRE ANNEXED YOU...and he joined the United Russian Unionball. Well, I’m screwed Iranball and Greater Syriaball - more of those so-called “Anti-imperialists” in the Middle East. Both of you shall become a part of the Mongol Empire once again Socialist Republic of Chinaball - GIVE ME YOUR PART OF INNER MONGOLIA, YOU STUPID COMMUNIST AND PRIMORSKY SUPPORTER! YOU WILL BECOME A PART OF ME ONCE AGAIN United Russian Federationball - probably the biggest threat to my independence. Just like all of my other stupid enemies, you will become a part of me once again Category:East Asia Category:Asia Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchist Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Smile Category:Dictatorship Category:Buddhist